Prisoner of Love
by tinjhi10
Summary: I’m gonna tell you the truth, I chose a secret painful path and you came to support me. Fuji never knew how painful it could be to fall in love. Warning! Abuse, mentions of rape and violence and evil Tezuka! Major angst ahead!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi minna san! It's been a long time ne? Well, I came up with this story because I was totally inspired by a j dram that I watched recently. It's really good and that is where I came up with this idea. Hope you'll like it. it's a whole lot different from my other fics.**

**This is the first time that I'll be writing about an evil Tezuka. I do hope you'd still like it. I miss writing TeFu!! **

**Anyways.., on with the fic…**

**PS. I own NOTHING!!!**

* * *

"Ok, that's a wrap guys! Thanks for all the hard work!" Fuji beamed as he finished the day's photo shoot. Everybody smiled in satisfaction and content as they hurried out after a long day.

"Mou Fujiko, you took too much time again! We were suppose to leave an hour ago!" Eiji whined. Fuji laughed at his best friend and packed his camera safely on his bag.

"Saa Eiji, at least we don't have to work much tomorrow because we finished everything today"

Eiji grinned widely as he glomped Fuji from behind.

Fuji laughed heartedly as he get off from Eiji and proceeded to closing the window of the shop when a familiar sight caught his attention.

Fuji's smile widened as he hurriedly closed the window.

"Fuji?" Eiji began but Fuji was already dashing off. "Gomen Eiji, I have to go! Take care of the rest for me ne?" he shouted before finally closing the door leaving a bewildered Eiji behind.

Eiji wondered what had gotten his best friend so worked up as he too went to the window and taking a peak below.

He blinked in surprise as he saw Fuji walking towards a handsome man in a business suit. The man was about a head taller than Fuji, he also seemed refined and well mannered from how he stands and carries himself. He also seem someone coming from a good family.

Eiji smiled warmly as he watched his best friend talking so happily to the man. Maybe he was the guy that Fuji kept on talking about. Tezuka Kunimitsu.

"Ne Kunimitsu, didn't I tell not to wait for me? You know how random my schedule is" Fuji said as the two of them settled in Tezuka's car.

Tezuka smiled softly at him as he gave Fuji a small peck on the lips. Fuji blushed at the sudden affection, but then again it made his heart warm and flutter with happiness.

"It's ok Syusuke, I like watching you while you work" Tezuka replied as he turned on the car. They headed for a restaurant nearby.

As soon as they finished ordering Fuji pulled out a small box from his bag and handed it to Tezuka. Tezuka smiled in appreciation as he opened the box.

"Happy 4th anniversary Kunimitsu" Fuji smiled warmly.

Tezuka softly touched the silver necklace with a key pendant. He smiled again as he put it on his neck. "Thanks Syusuke but I…" he trailed.

Fuji smiled knowingly at him. "Ah, you forgot that today is our anniversary ne? it's ok… I know you're busy"

Tezuka smiled at Fuji as he shook his head. He held out an elegantly wrapped box to Fuji. Fuji's eyes widened, he was sure Tezuka had forgotten about their anniversary because he had been so busy the past few months.

"Open it" Tezuka urged.

Fuji slowly opened the wrapper and then the box as soon as he saw what was inside he felt the tears rushing. It wasn't a ring or any jewelry but it made Fuji so happy that he couldn't help but feel a bit emotional.

"Move in with me Syusuke" Tezuka pleaded.

Fuji nodded with no hesitation as he rushed to Tezuka and gave him a kiss not caring if they were in a public place. Tezuka didn't mind at all although he didn't like showing affection in public but he thought he would make an exception since it was their anniversary.

Other people from the restaurant merely shrugged it off thinking that Fuji was a girl from his appearance.

"I'm so happy Kunimitsu" Fuji whispered. "This is the best present ever" he smiled as he held the silver key tightly in his hand.

* * *

As soon as Tezuka had closed the door of his apartment he was attacked with Fuji's hungry mouth savoring him, tasting him until both their vision became hazy.

Tezuka hurriedly pulled Fuji to his room as he pressed the lighter man at the door and continued kissing him hungrily while his hands expertly discarded Fuji's clothes.

Fuji moaned in their kiss as he tried his best to remain standing, Tezuka made him feel like jelly. "Sorry Syusuke, I can't hold back" Tezuka whispered and as soon as he uttered those words he inserted a finger in Fuji's hole causing the latter to scream in surprise but as soon as he got used to it he kept begging for more.

"Kunimitsu.. ahhh…"

Tezuka hurriedly pulled off his pants and felt relieved to have his hard member freed from its confine. Fuji didn't have much strength to do anything as he was swept with the sudden ecstasy his lover was giving him.

"I'm ready Kunimitsu.. please.." he begged.

Tezuka nodded and soon he slowly entered Fuji. Fuji let out a sultry moan as he pulled Tezuka closer to him. Tezuka began moving slowly and increasing his speed as soon as Fuji relaxed in his arms.

It didn't take long for Fuji to come and soon he did while screaming out Tezuka's name and Tezuka followed soon after.

The two of them collapsed on Tezuka's bed and rested for a while. Tezuka pulled Fuji closer to him and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "Happy anniversary Syusuke" he muttered before drifting off to sleep. Fuji smiled warmly, even though it was dark, one would still notice the glow in his eyes. He really did have the most wonderful boyfriend in the world.

"I'm so glad to have you" Fuji whispered before sleeping.

* * *

"Ah? Really?! You're moving in with your boyfriend??" Eiji half shouted in surprise, luckily they were alone in the sudio.

"You didn't have to shout you know" Fuji laughed. "Ah! Gomen… I was just really surprised you know" Eiji said.

"I'm so happy Eiji, I don't know what to do anymore if I don't have him" Fuji sighed happily. Eiji laughed at his best friend. It was the first time that Fuji had ever said something like that so it must really mean that he is happy with Tezuka.

"Mou, but you have to introduce him to us soon ne?" Eiji said. "Sure, I'm sorry I haven't introduced him yet, he's a really busy man and I didn't want to get in his way" Fuji apologized.

"It's ok ne, hmm… so where are you going later?" Eiji asked. "I want to go to the department store and buy new things, starting tomorrow I'll be living with Tezuka" Fuji replied happiliy.

"You sound as though you're a newlywed" Eiji joked. Fuji merely laughed at the comment as he continued with work.

Fuji and Eiji soon went to the department store after work and they began looking for things at the home section.

Fuji smiled brightly as he bought a mug set for him and Tezuka as well as a couple of things that might be needed in his new home.

Eiji watched his best friend happily. He was glad Fuji had found someone that could make him happy as he was now. Fuji needed that happiness a lot. They had been together ever since elementary and Eiji knew just how complicated Fuji's life has been.

Fuji's family had died when he was in middle school due to a car accident, only he was able to survive that crash.

"Na Eiji, do you think Tezuka would like this?" Fuji asked as he pointed at the blue towel.

"Sure, that looks quite nice" Eiji responded. The two of them continued shopping until Fuji finally got everything he needed.

The two of them parted ways when Eiji met up with his boy friend Oishi Syuichiro. Fuji headed for the bus stop but suddenly one of the plastic bags he was carrying ripped.

Fuji sighed in annoyance as he gathered the towels that fell from the bag not noticing the person standing in front of him.

_"Syusuke?"_

Fuji raised his head as he heard the voice, it sounded familiar.

His eyes widened as he realized who it was and abruptly let the towels fall once more as he hugged the person in front of him.

"Keigo!" he yelped happily not caring if they were in the middle of the street.

Fuji couldn't believe his luck. After so many years, he was finally able to see Atobe Keigo again, the last time they met was during high school graduation.

"Keigo, how have you been?" Fuji asked as he finally let go of his friend.

Atobe had been one of his best friend ever since he was small. In truth, he was more close to him than he was with Eiji before but because Atobe migrated to Europe with his parents they didn't have much contact with one another.

"I'm fine Syusuke, and you?" He asked.

"Never better, especially that I get to see you again, what a coincidence!" Fuji beamed as he gathered the towels again with Atobe's help.

They headed to a nearby park to have a small chat since they've missed each other a lot.

"When did you arrive?" Fuji asked. "2 days ago, but I rested first" Atobre replied as he gazed at his friend.

"What?" Fuji asked laughing.

"You've changed. You seem happier" Atobe observed.

Fuji smiled at him. "I am. I'm really happy right now" Fuji replied.

Atobe eyed the items that Fuji had bought. Somehow he felt uneasy.

"Why did you buy so much?" Atobe asked.

Fuji blushed at that. He knew he couldn't keep things from him. Atobe had a keen eye for such so lying to him would be pointless.

"Actually… I'm moving in with my lover" Fuji replied blushing.

Atobe's eyes widened in surprise. _So Fuji had someone he loves now_.

Atobe mentally slapped himself.

Of course he would have a lover, how many years had it been since he last saw him?

"What's her name?" Atobe asked a bit hesitantly which caused Fuji to blush more.

"Uhm, anou… my lover is a man" Fuji answered softly.

Atobe blinked in surprise.

_A man?_

"Ah. Ok" was all Atobe replied.

He didn't know what else to say. He wanted to punch himself at that moment. Ever since he first saw Fuji he had been infatuated with him but he never voiced out his feelings because he was afraid Fuji would reject him since they were both boys.

So what the hell was happening now? Why does Fuji have a boyfriend? Why the fuck did he hesitate before?!

Atobe was angry with himself. Why did he go away? If only he had been more honest before then he might be the one next to Fuji now.

"Sorry Keigo, I have to go now, Mitsu is waiting for me at home" Fuji smiled apologetically. He was about to go when Atobe held his hand.

"We'll see each other again ne?" Atobe asked.

Fuji blinked in surprise and smiled. "Of course! There's a lot to catch up on one another" Fuji replied.

Atobe smiled at Fuji. Although many years have passed Fuji hadn't change much. He was still kind.

"Oh yeah, I'll give you my number so we can stay in touch" Fuji said as he grabbed Atobe's cellphone and saved his number.

"Ok, see you soon Keigo!" Fuji waved as he dashed off to the bus stop.

Atobe smiled at Fuji.

_He missed him._

No matter how long it has been his feelings hadn't change a bit, not even now as he found out that Fuji had a boyfriend.

Fuji smiled to himself as he held the key to his new home. He slowly opened the door and was greeted with the sight of Tezuka leaning on the wall, a smile on his handsome face.

"Excuse me for intruding…: Fuji muttered then stopped. He laughed a bit at his choice of words.

"Ne, that seemed a bit weird just now.. it should be_ 'tadaima'_" Fuji pointed out. Tezuka merely smiled at him.

"_Okaeri_ Syusuke" he greeted as he gathered Fuji in his arms and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Fuji couldn't help but feel that he was finally home again.

This is what a 'home' should feel like.

TBC….

**Sorry, this chapter was a bit short. I did wanted to start writing about the evil Tezuka but then I thought I'd just start this with the usual caring and loving Tezuka because he won't be in the next chapters!!!!**

**Waaaaaaahhhh!!!! After so many months!!! I'm finally able to write something again!! Sorry minna san!! I was totally busy and didn't have any inspiration to write. I'm really sorry for being so lazy! **

**I'm glad to be back! I miss writing so much. I do hope you like this story as well. I will try my best to find plot bunnies so that I can continue my other stories!!!**

**For now please review.., it is so much appreciated!!! And it inspires me to continue faster.., heheheh.. ^_____^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes! Second chapter up! Woooooh~ finally updated! I'm so happy! Sorry for the long wait and thanks to those who reviewed, favorited and put this in story alert! Thank you very much!! **

**Finally I'm able to write evil Tezuka, it was a bit difficult but somehow I managed. **

**Anyways, on with the fic!**

**PS. I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!**

* * *

Fuji slowly stirred in his bed as he felt the sunlight irritate him from the window. He tried to snuggle to his boyfriend but soon realize that the other side of the bed was unoccupied. He opened his eyes slowly and sat up to look around.

He found a note on the side that table and read it.

_Syusuke,_

_I've gone to work; I didn't want to wake you up since you seemed tired. Have a rest today, I know it's your day off. Food is on the table, just help yourself. Love you._

Fuji grinned at the last part. He plopped back on the bed and let out a satisfied sigh. Somehow he felt like a newlywed. It felt nice to be treated like this.

Fuji laid there for a few more minutes before heading towards the kitchen. He ate breakfast slowly enjoying every bite.

Once he was done he washed the dishes and cleaned a bit since the apartment was already neat enough. Fuji smiled to himself as he placed pictures on the desk and sat on the couch. He couldn't wait for dinner.

Maybe he'd go prepare dinner for Tezuka today.

With that in mind, Fuji prepared himself to go to the grocery.

* * *

Once inside the shop, Fuji looked around for the ingredients needed, he decided that pasta might be a good choice for tonight's dinner. After shopping he headed out for the park to have a small rest and relax. It was on the way back to the apartment anyways so it wouldn't be troublesome to stop by.

As soon as he found a good spot he settled himself there taking a can of soda from his grocery bag and watching as children played in front of him.

He smiled to himself, from now on his life would be better, he wouldn't be alone again and he would have someone he can rely on and keep him safe.

Fuji looked at his watch and decided to head back home since he had spent quite some time at the park. Tezuka would be back at 7 pm and it was already 6. He still had to prepare dinner.

Just as he was about to leave, a familiar figure stood in front of him.

"Atobe!" Fuji greeted happily.

"Syusuke, I didn't expect to see you here" Atobe said.

Fuji smiled warmly. "Well, that's because I live around this area, well actually… my boyfriend does"

"Ah, souka…"

"How bout you? What are you doing here? it's the first time I see you at such places, normally you'd say this is a place for commoners" Fuji joked.

Atobe smirked at him. "Well, it is for commoners but then I don't mind much since I get to see you here" Atobe remarked.

Fuji just smiled at that comment. Totally forgetting the time, Fuji and Atobe chatted happily in the park as they took a seat near the playground. It had been so long since they last had a proper conversation and Fuji was just as excited to hear some stories from Atobe.

It was already 7 in the evening when Fuji realized that he had been too absorbed in the conversation. He stood up in shock and apologized to Atobe.

"Gomen Keigo, I didn't realize it was already this late, I have to head back home, I'm sure Kunimitsu's waiting for me" Fuji said hurriedly as he grabbed the shopping bag. He was about to dash off when Atobe stopped him.

Fuji looked puzzled at him. "Let me get your number Syusuke" Atobe said.

Fuji blinked questioningly before giving his number to Atobe. "I'll catch up with you next time ok? I'm really sorry but I have to go!" and with that he left.

Atobe stood there watching his friend's back as it soon vanishes within the darkness.

* * *

Fuji hurriedly got out of the elevator as he searched his pockets for the key, he opened the door and saw Tezuka seating on the couch.

Fuji smiled and went to his boyfriend to give him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Where have you been?" Tezuka asked softly as he pulled Fuji closer to him.

"Ah, gomen… I wanted to make dinner for you so I went shopping and completely lost track of time" Fuji explained.

"Ah, souka. I was worried" Tezuka mumbled. Fuji felt butterflies on his stomach as he smiled widely pulling his lover to him and devouring his mouth.

"Sorry. I should've sent a message" Fuji said. Tezuka smiled at him as he continued kissing Fuji hungrily, the two of them forgetting that neither one of them had dinner as they were too occupied in each other.

Fuji opened his eyes slowly as he once again felt the other side of the bed empty and cold. He slowly stood up from the bed.

Today was weekend so Tezuka had no work.

He let out a sigh of relief when he saw Tezuka seating on the couch but stopped as he noticed that his lover was going through his messages.

Fuji felt a sudden thump on his heart as he approached his boyfriend.

_What the hell was Tezuka doing?_

Tezuka turned around as he sensed Fuji creeping up behind him with a stoic expression. Fuji felt himself go numb with uncertain emotions. This was the first time he ever felt this way. It was hard to explain and he didn't know exactly what it was. But it was somehow an emotion of fear.

Fuji shook his head and took a deep breath before letting out a smile.

"What are you looking at? Did a weird message come? Is it from Eiji?" Fuji asked.

Tezuka showed him the message which came from Atobe.

_Syusuke, it was nice seeing you again. I've missed you a lot. Hope to catch up with you again soon_

Fuji blinked in surprise before letting out a soft laugh.

"Ah, it's from my high school friend"

"Is it a man or a woman?" Tezuka asked. Fuji stopped at that.

_What was Tezuka implying?_

"W-what? What's up with that?" Fuji blurted out.

Tezuka glared at him. "It wouldn't matter to you anyway right? Whether it's a man or a woman you're totally fine with it" he said spitefully.

Fuji blinked in surprise as he felt his mouth betray him.

_Why was Tezuka acting this way? _

_Why was he so angry?_

Fuji couldn't utter a word as Tezuka held his wrist tightly.

"Who is he?" Tezuka asked and Fuji could swear he felt danger in his tone.

"His name is Keigo, but he's just a friend Kunimitsu" Fuji managed to say. He felt his wrist burn from Tezuka's tight grip.

"Where's your proof?" Tezuka asked coldly.

Fuji watched him in disbelief.

_Was this really Tezuka?_

"Do you have proof?" Tezuka asked once again as he tightened his grip on Fuji.

Fuji winced in pain as the tears start to swell in his eyes.

"Phone… I-I'll call him" Fuji said

"That wouldn't change the fact that you might be doing things behind my back. How can I be sure with just a mere phone call?" Tezuka asked icily and Fuji winced in his words.

_Did it mean that Tezuka didn't trust him enough?_

"We're not doing anything wrong Kunimitsu, besides I already have you, why else would I want someone else?" Fuji asked as he tried to break free from Tezuka's grasp.

Tezuka suddenly kicked the glass table forcefully shattering it to pieces. Fuji's eyes widened in surprise at the scene before him as fear washed over his feature.

He had never seen Tezuka in this way.

"Kunimitsu w-what…" but he wasn't able to continue his sentence. The next thing he knew he was already on the floor, his right cheek stinging from the pain it received. He was too shocked himself to realize what was happening. He suddenly tasted something metallic in his mouth.

_Blood._

He was bleeding.

Fuji looked up at Tezuka who then forcefully pulled him closer just to slap him back once more, this time harder as before as the tears finally escaped from his eyes.

"Shut up! You've been seeing someone this whole time!" Tezuka shouted in his face.

Fuji trembled in fear as he saw Tezuka's expression. This was so different from the Tezuka he knew. Tezuka had never hurt him in any way before. What was happening?

"Kunimitsu, please stop…" Fuji pleaded but then received a kick on his stomach. He let out a cry of pain as he tried to control his emotions.

He didn't know what was happening. _What did he do to deserve this?_

Tezuka kicked him harder and he felt the pain increase. Not only in his face and on his stomach but also in his heart.

_Why was this happening?_

After a few kicks and slap Tezuka seemed to calm down a bit.

Fuji laid on the floor hurting. His limbs were in pain and he was afraid to move because it could make his lover angrier.

Fuji suddenly felt soft hands pull him up slowly. He looked at Tezuka's face and couldn't quite comprehend what was going on in Tezuka's mind. His face showed pain, sadness, bitterness, anger, and a lot more of emotions that Fuji couldn't understand.

Fuji shivered in fear as Tezuka held out a hand, he was scared that Tezuka might hurt him again but was surprised as he felt the bespectacled man pull him in a tight embrace.

Fuji was shocked. He was at lost too.

One minute ago Tezuka was beating the crap out of him and the next second he's back to his normal sweet self.

"I'm sorry" Tezuka whispered.

Fuji felt his resolve shatter as he let the tears flow continuously. He couldn't cipher his own emotions. He was too lost to understand. He slowly pulled away from Tezuka and took the phone from the couch. Without saying a word he slowly left the apartment leaving Tezuka behind.

Fuji hurriedly ran out from the building not caring if it was raining hard. He had to get away for now and think clearly.

But the more he thought of it the more painful it became. Fuji stooped in the park and took a seat at the bench. He didn't care that he was already drenched.

Inside his head the same scene repeats itself and Fuji cried harder not able to control his emotions longer.

Without thinking he pressed a number.

"Keigo…" he said softly almost like a whisper.

"Syusuke what's wrong?" Atobe asked worriedly from the other line. He could sense that there was something wrong with the tensai.

Fuji didn't seem to reply to his question.

"Where are you right now? I'll pick you up!" Atobe ordered.

"At the park…" was all Fuji cold reply since Atobe had hung up.

Fuji felt the tears flow nonstop or maybe it was the rain. He didn't know.

He didn't even realize how long he sat there until he felt the rain stop. He looked up and saw Atobe holding an umbrella for him.

Atobe panted heavily, he was soaked himself.

Fuji's eyes widened in disbelief but before he could say something the darkness had taken over him.

TBC…

**Waaaaaaaaah!!!! So how was it? it's really hard to write evil Tezuka, it took me long to write that scene. I had to watch last friends to be able to write that. Hahahaha…. Anyways, please leave a review… it would mean so much to me… *puppy eyes***


End file.
